


Strange Love

by GratiaAeternum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Baby Vamp, Blood Drinking, Fae/vamp sex, Hyuken is life, M/M, There's actually a plot...before the porn, had the urge for a oneshot ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratiaAeternum/pseuds/GratiaAeternum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a newly-turned vampire, Sanghuk is lost and hungry when Jaehwan finds him on his way home. The baby vamp is ruthless and follows the faerie, scared and alone, and soon Jaehwan finds himself enamored with Sanghyuk's charms and decides to take him under his wing, but then he unwittingly offers himself one night...to which Sanghyuk is helpless to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a pretty decent-sized oneshot but here's a small forward while I finish up the piece ^^

Sanghuk gasps as he sits up, head spinning from the swiftness of the motion. His throat feels like it's on fire, every cell burning and crying out for relief. 

Taking a deep breath, Sanghyuk promptly chokes as his throat tightens painfully and his chest begins to burn, the pain only increasing as he moves from his position atop a rotting pile of leaves. He heaves desperate lungfuls of air and falls back when a particularly sharp motion pulls a cry from the back of his throat. It's like he's burning from the inside out, the fire within steadily increasing in its intensity. 

He only just manages to drag himself over to a small stream, cupping his hands in the ice-cold water to bring it to his parched lips, the fluid sliding over his dry and swollen tongue—and that's when he feels them. 

_Fangs_. Sharp and long and aching. 

The water is forced out of his body with a viscous heave, trembling body bent over and mouth gaping, the last tendrils of anything left in him dripping off of his chapped lips and falling to the forest bed below. He falls to his side with a dull thump and faintly tastes a coppery sharpness on his tongue—undoubtedly the taste of blood.

But he _likes_ it, and the realization that he isn't himself—isn't _human_ anymore—makes him shiver in shame. 

Sanghyuk feels a sob makes its way up his chest to tear out of his mouth as he curls in on himself, arms wrapping around his quivering torso in a resemblance of safety. And the last image he sees is the steady flow of the stream before he succumbs to the darkness closing in on him, dragging him into a restless slumber.


	2. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a newly-turned vampire, Sanghuk is lost and hungry when Jaehwan finds him on his way home. The baby vamp is ruthless and follows the faerie, scared and alone, and soon Jaehwan finds himself enamored with Sanghyuk's charms and decides to take him under his wing, but then he unwittingly offers himself one night . . . to which Sanghyuk is helpless to refuse.

Jaehwan has always been a secluded faerie, never wanting to emerge himself in his native culture, where the Fae dance all night and devote their time to luring unsuspecting humans into the cryptic woods they call home. But unlike a typical fae, Jaehwan loves the company of all the woodland creatures and even the occasional human as he has made quite a prosperous living off of selling wild herbs and mushrooms he gathers from the woods; delicacies to humans who don’t dare wander into the woods. 

And though it is mostly a lonely living, with Jaehwan only meeting a few other faeries every now and then—sometimes even months in between contact—he has come to call this quaint little area of the woods home, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Even now, with the faerie trailing down along a familiar path alone, he just takes in all the scenery like it’s the first time. Because these woods are absolutely breathtaking; mossy trunks and vegetation of all varieties and colors lining the trail beautifully.

The air smells of earth, musky and rich, as Jaehwan makes his way home. And although the woods are unusually quiet the faerie hums and makes his way down a beaten path—worn from use—with a small smile on his face as he breathes in the fresh air and takes in the scarce wildlife surrounding him. His wings are fluttering lightly against his back, content for the time being— 

And that’s when he hears it. 

Pausing, the faerie strains his ears and—yes, he had heard right. Panting. Erratic, gasping pants. 

It could be a fox, or even an injured deer—but Jaehwan knows better than to just wander in  
these woods. He knows what lurks in the dark corners, just out of sight. 

So with a jump in his step, Jaehwan nervously continues his way home, wings restless against his back and heart starting to pick up its pace in his chest, almost feeling like it’s trapped in its own prison within his ribcage, beginning to thunder relentlessly. And when a twig snaps, just a few feet away—Jaehwan panics and practically scurries away towards his cottage, nestled neatly only a few beats away. 

But apparently the noise hadn’t just put him in motion, because not a second later a heavy weight lands upon his back, tipping him over until he lands against the unforgiving forest floor with a dull thump, arms trapped beneath his quivering form. It feels like he is suffocating with the immense weight atop him. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasps, head pounding with his attempts to buck the thing off him to no avail. But the creature, _whatever_ it is, doesn’t relent or seem to notice his struggles and soon Jaehwan feel hands—human-like hands—clawing up his shoulders to rest on his neck, small talons digging into the pliant flesh. It would be so easy for them to sink in and just end the faerie, to just snap his neck—

But there is no way in hell he is going to die this way. 

Twisting desperately, Jaehwan finally realizes he can’t shake the creature off so he decides to go for his last line of defense, _glimmer_. Wings twitching, Jaehwan heaves in air as he feels his body hum with a newfound energy, an ancient magic settling deep in his bones and through his wings, which are now fluttering with all the strength they can muster. And that’s when the dust appears, in golds and silvers and pastel pinks, showering down around him as the glimmer is released. It’s not harmful—no, because faeries are mischievous, yes, but not dangerous. Instead, the glimmer covers the creature above him and renders it helpless as the numbing effect takes its course. 

And when the body above him goes limp, Jaehwan immediately plants his hands against the moist moss beneath him and heaves up, abruptly rolling the creature off of his now aching form. The thing must weigh a ton to cause this much discomfort, because even though Jaehwan isn’t that strong, he’s still a fae and he can easily overpower lower creatures. 

But turning to his attacker, Jaehwan can see just why he was so caught off guard. 

Right beside him lies a tall young man, shoulders broad and limbs strong, but that’s not what makes Jaehwan’s heart stutter helplessly. It's the glazed eyes that stare back at him, dark brown and glistening with blood lust. Because before him is a vampire, chest heaving and fangs bared slightly as a weak growl carries over to the faerie’s ears, and even though it is supposed to be threatening, supposed to make Jaehwan scared for his life—he can hear the meekness of the pathetic sound, almost on the verge of being a whimper. 

The vampire is young, he can most definitely sense that with the glazed look and mindless actions that young vampires are wont to do. But there’s also something unsettling about this particular vampire. 

Jaehwan has met his fair share of these creatures, and knows just how they can’t seem to resist Fae blood, but this one seems to be more on the side of just, just—hungry. Not desperate for Jaehwan’s blood, but thirsty and needy for anything. It’s not something the faerie is used to dealing with. A hungry young vampire—a baby vamp.

Pulled from his thoughts by a particularly vicious snarl, Jaehwan barely has time to react as the young vampire shakes away the remaining glimmer, and then the rambunctious creature is back on him, strong hands pinning Jaehwan’s shaky limbs above his head. A sturdy body sits on his hips, securely holding him down as the faerie struggles anew, a small cry ripped from him when the creature leans over, glistening fangs just barely scraping over the delicate flesh of his neck—

And then Jaehwan mutters a few words, the old spell rolling over his tongue easily as a small puff of energy leaves him and hits the vampire directly in the face. The creature’s eyes—still glazed over—look at his face for a brief moment before the roll back and heavy lids shut as the vampire falls down on Jaehwan—out cold. 

Heart hammering away, Jaehwan wastes no time in shoving the young man—young _vampire_ off him and scrambles to his feet. He doesn’t even look back as his feet carry him home, almost gliding over the ground with the extra burst of speed that shoots through him just as fast as his adrenalin spikes. His wings flutter and give an extra push as they stretch out and flap a few times, the thick, wide wings vibrating with energy at finally being used after so long. But he doesn’t linger on the thoughts of freedom (because flying is definitely a sense of freedom), because currently he feels as trapped as a fly in a spider’s web, not knowing how to untangle himself.

So he just runs.

And he only stops to catch his breath when he’s safely in his small cottage, head throbbing and mouth dry as he gasps for breath. It’s not like him to be so careless, he’s over four-hundred years old for fuck’s sake, but that scared him more than he thought possible. 

Jaehwan clenches his eyes shut and lets his head fall back against the door, wincing slightly at the impact. 

It looks like he isn’t going back out any time soon. 

~

Jaehwan stays true to his words as he spends the next few weeks inside his cottage. Sleep comes occasionally, and soon he finds that his food and water supplies are dwindling to near nothing, a sure sign he has to leave his safe abode soon or else he’ll perish. 

Huffing when he only finds a measly apple and a few berries left on his counter, Jaehwan grumbles and makes a mental list of all the food he’ll need to stock up on. Greens, mushrooms, berries, herbs, and even some meat would do him well at the moment, and his stomach agrees as it gives a hearty rumble. 

“I know, I know, you’re hungry.” Jaehwan sighs and rubs at his poor tummy, which makes his stomach seem to growl louder, almost as if it’s cross with him for neglect. The faerie rolls his eyes at his traitorous body and looks up at the ceiling, where vines hang delicately and a few birds are flying about, as he debates over his options. 

He can starve, for one, or he can march right outside like a proud fae should and go back to his normal life. He shouldn’t have to be afraid of a vampire—a _baby_ vampire at that. So he goes with the latter, more appealing option. Because starving oneself is never a pleasant decision, even if he could become another’s meal. 

Shoulders squared and jaw set, Jaehwan turns away from the kitchen counter and stares at the door for a moment, a few last thoughts of his painful death and then the prospect of food passing through before he gathers enough courage to grab onto the latch and deftly unlock and unclasp the door. He watches it swing out slowly, almost like it’s taunting him, and then the midday’s searing light comes in and Jaehwan immediately feels safer. Because vampires are almost rendered helpless during the day. Something about an ancient curse and a pissed of witch when she found her lover with another woman— _blah, blah, blah_. 

Jaehwan snorts softly, because he was never one for enjoying history. Too much effort in his opinion, with very little outcome for the present. Well, in this case apart for the fact that vampires even came into being. The damned lover should have kept his junk in his trousers in his opinion. 

Stretching out his wings and limbs, Jaehwan breathes in deeply as he soaks in the sunlight and feels his wings flutter happily at the much-needed rays. 

But he doesn’t linger for long. Soon he closes his door with a soft thump and practically skips down to the small meadow where he knows the sweetest muscadines reside, golden and delicious. The thought alone makes his mouth water. And the first one he sees is popped into his mouth without the usual finesse of a fae. But Jaehwan doesn’t care as he continues to eat as many of the golden spheres of heaven as he can. He barely even takes the time to spit the peels out in his hurry. 

And this goes on for hours as the ravenous faerie finds all sorts of fruits and herbs the woods have to offer and he gladly munches away and grabs some to take home, immediately regretting forgetting his basket. But it still doesn’t deter him as he makes note of where everything is so he can run home and grab it. 

Quickly sprinting down the path, Jaehwan almost feels giddy as his full tummy aches contentedly. And just as he is about to reach his cottage he hears it. It’s almost like a strange case of deja vu as a soft whimper echoes just in front of him. Jaehwan stops dead in his tracks and is frozen as the whimpers increase and a few weak growls carry through the soft breeze.

He hadn’t even noticed how late it had gotten, but it seems the creature had. 

Backtracking like his life depends on it—which it most definitely does—Jaehwan makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and runs to the nearest tree. His back slams against the moss-covered trunk and he barely even acknowledges the sharp pain it brings on impact, because there’s a fucking vampire not ten feet away. Or at least he can only hope it’s not closer. 

Feet planted and wings throbbing from the sudden abuse of being thrown against a tree, Jaehwan waits for the creature to pounce like before . . . but nothing comes. 

The woods are almost eerily silent apart from the leaves rustling softly every few minutes from a gentle breeze. And the overall silence, where the faerie can hear no other creature, makes a small panic arise in the fae. He desperately wants to just make it home to his soft bed where he knows he will be safe, but he also wants to feel safe again and not have to worry about being attacked every waking moment of his life. 

So with a new resolve in his mind, Jaehwan steps away from the safety of the tree and back out on the path. He stands still for a few moments, ears twitching ever so slightly—and then he catches it. The faint sound of breathing, and that’s strange to think of, a vampire breathing. 

Now don’t get him wrong, Jaehwan knows quite a bit about vampires. They’re immortal, diseased (not dead as most think), cursed to retain their sustenance from the veins of living creatures and . . . okay, so he doesn’t know _that_ much, but he never thought they needed to _breathe_. It just, just seems like such a mundane thing to do, but he supposes they were human at point, so it’s not a totally foreign concept for them. 

And the breathing helps, he thinks, as he follows the harsh sound to a nearby bush. It helps calm him slightly to know that such a supposedly powerful creature needs to take in air just like any other being. 

He soon finds the vampire just on the other side of the bush, leaning back against a small tree in a terribly vulnerable position, legs splayed out and one hand lying limp on the forest floor as the other scratches at the creature’s throat. Jaehwan can see claw marks lining the pale flesh, some even drawing blood. And the vampire’s eyes, now locked on the faerie, are even less aware than before. But the creature seems to sense that it’s of no use to go after Jaehwan, who can easily outrun him at this point. Though, it still doesn’t stop him from lashing out weakly when the fae steps too close, just within grabbing range. 

Hopping back lightly, Jaehwan just observes as the vampire, young as it is, tries to make himself seem more threatening, sitting up jerkily and baring his teeth, fangs sharp between chapped lips. 

And above all else, Jaehwan laughs, just a small puff of air, but a laugh nonetheless. And the vampire seems confused for a moment, glazed eyes becoming unfocused at the sound, before it hisses and snaps at the faerie. But Jaehwan only smiles, because even though he’s facing a deadly creature—especially to the Fae—he can’t bring himself to be afraid anymore. He honestly doesn’t know why he was so terrified in the first place. 

Humming, Jaehwan carefully makes his way over until he can crouch down about a foot away, probably much too close if you asked any other fae. But the young vampire seems to not have any strength left, the hand that was around his throat dropping limply in his lap. So Jaehwan does what any sensible faerie would not do.

He reaches out and touches the vampire’s cheek. 

Eyes snapping wide, the boy weakly bites at the appendage, but Jaehwan is much stronger and manages to get ahold of the younger’s jaw, forcing the other to look at him. Lovely brown eyes gaze back, still glazed but seemingly more aware as the faerie assesses him for something. Because even Jaehwan isn’t sure what he is looking for until he sees it.

The young vampire’s eyes look away, for just the slightest moment, and then look back with a helpless gleam. And just like that, Jaehwan can see how pure the soul of this boy is, aura glowing brightly around his trembling frame, a beautiful golden shine laced with streaks of violet and lavender. 

It’s breathtaking. 

“Oh dear, you’re beautiful,” Jaehwan murmurs, and the vampire gives a low whimper, the sound going straight to the faerie’s heart. 

Blinking back tears that are threatening to overflow, Jaehwan releases the vampire and sits back on his haunches. All he can think of is how unfair life is. No one deserves vampirism, especially not this poor soul. But life is twisted like that and Jaehwan should know. You just have to find a way around it. 

And that’s exactly what he plans to do for this boy. He’s going to find a way. 

Standing up, so suddenly the young vampire flinches, Jaehwan glances around as he thinks of what to do. He can’t simply just open a vein. Faerie blood will only make the craving worse. No, he’ll have to find an alternate. Definitely not a human. Too much trouble and guilt lies down that road. 

Mind working overtime to find a solution, Jaehwan spots a stray, white rabbit hopping across the path and he smiles sadly. 

It looks like bunny is on the menu. 

 

Now catching the rabbit was fairly easy. All Jaehwan had to do was give it a look and the rabbit was helpless against his charms, knocked out in no time. No, the hard part is next to come. 

It’s time to feed a baby vampire. 

 

Making his way back to where the young vampire is, Jaehwan stops right in front of the creature. The boy’s eyes are closed and he’s breathing heavily, but when Jaehwan drops the rabbit into his lap suddenly the vampire’s eyes open and he looks down to the limp bunny, then back up to Jaehwan, questioningly. 

It’s cute, a baby vampire inquiring if it is allowed to eat. 

Making a sweeping motion with his hand, Jaehwan smiles. “Go for it.”

And that’s all the boy seems to need before those large but slender hands latch onto the tiny, limp creature and bring it up to where the young vampire is already opening his mouth wide, fangs fully unsheathed as they bury into the soft flesh. He watches the vampire drink, throat working as small whimpers leave the boy’s chest. 

Jaehwan can only imagine what it must feel like. To have a hunger—a _thirst_ so powerful it burns. He imagines it’s like a man lost in the desert, parched and burned from the unforgiving sun—only to be given a well of water, something to cool his dry throat and aching body. And if the sounds that leave the vampire as he drinks don’t prove that, then the way boy laps at the now red-streaked fur of the rabbit does. 

When he has clearly drained the bunny the boy pulls away, almost reluctantly, and looks up at Jaehwan, who hasn’t even noticed he had moved, now crouching right in front of the other. He almost pulls back when the vampire moves, but catches himself at the last moment as a trembling hand rests on his knee. Wide eyes stare at him and Jaehwan feels his heart clench as the boy opens his mouth, teeth slightly stained red, and seems to try to speak. 

It takes a few moments for the vampire to find his words, but when he speaks, Jaehwan feels his heart melt completely. 

“Please,” the young vampire pleads, hand pawing ever so gently. And Jaehwan almost swoons right then at the sound of such a soft and ever so deep voice. He’s come to the conclusion that everything about this boy is beautiful, even if he is currently covered in dirt and grime, hair a greasy mess and mouth smeared with red. 

Jaehwan is falling so hard. 

The young vampire gently rubs Jaehwan’s leg until the faerie focuses on him once more. And the boy opens his mouth again, but this time only a whine comes out, breaking in the middle ever so slightly. And then it occurs to Jaehwan that he’s still hungry. 

“Ah, do you want more?” he asks, and he smiles gently when the vampire nods, almost as if he is shy. It’s utterly adorable.

So this time when Jaehwan finds another animal—a fox this time—he feels less guilty as he brings it back to hand over to the young vampire. And he even feels gleeful as he watches the boy drink, taking big mouthfuls, his inexperience coming through as small trails of blood drip off his chin and down his throat, bobbing with each swallow. Soon the fox is drained, and the boy leans back panting, blood now covering his mouth and chin—which he idly licks at as he closes his eyes and settles back against the tree.

Jaehwan almost doesn’t catch it, and he wouldn’t have if he wasn’t already tuning into the boy, but when the whisper reaches him he feels a pleasant warmth spread through his chest. 

“Thank you,” the boy murmurs, eyes opening enough to peak at Jaehwan shyly. 

The faerie grins. “It was no problem. Can’t let big, bad vampires starve to death, now can I?” When the other winces a bit Jaehwan mentally curses his big mouth, mind already fumbling for something else to break the tension. “Ah, I mean, I can’t turn down such a cutie. It would be a crime against humanity—goddammit I can’t seem to win here—”

The vampire giggles—he _giggles_ , and Jaehwan feels his heart leap in his chest as he scrambles for a response before finally giving up to laugh along. And when the laughter dies down there is then a calmness that wasn’t there before, creating a pleasant silence. 

When he finally catches his breath, Jaehwan takes a deep breath to gather his bearings and glances back at the young vampire, who is now smiling, just a little. 

“Well, it looks like it’s time for me to go home. Now that you’re all fed and taken care of I suppose you can be on your own now?” Jaehwan raises an eyebrow in question and the vampire hesitates, but then gives a small nod. 

Standing, Jaehwan sighs and stretches his wings as he turns, the poor things practically vibrating their neglect to the world as they flutter rapidly and span out, some stray glimmer falling. 

“ _Ah—_ ”

Jaehwan swivels back around to see the vampire cowering away, folding in on himself against the tree. Frowning, Jaehwan takes a step forward and the boy gives a strangled cry, eyes focused just behind Jaehwan. And that’s when it hits him. 

He’s afraid of his _wings_.

Specifically, the glimmer, Jaehwan notes as some lands near the poor creature, causing him to whimper and scramble back even further against the tree. 

“Oh, it’s okay, little one.” Jaehwan crouches down slowly, tucking his wings back carefully as to not scare the poor thing. “It won’t hurt you. See?” Jaehwan flutters his wings a bit and lets some glimmer fall on his hand, glittering brightly in soft hues. Then he gently grabs the vampire’s hand with his other and lays the glimmer on it. 

Wide-eyed, the young vampire stares at the glimmer, slowly rolling it around his palm before letting it fall to the ground. But he quickly glances up when Jaehwan shifts, immediately on guard once again. Jaehwan tries to give his best, reassuring smile. 

The boy whimpers but doesn’t flinch as the faerie murmurs soothing words and scoots closer, eyes still wide but now also curious. He garbles a few nonsensical words that make Jaehwan smile. 

Reaching out to wipe at the mess of blood still dripping from his chin before he catches himself, Jaehwan feels a sudden jolt go through him. Pulling his hand back slightly, Jaehwan stares at the blood now staining his fingers, still warm. And then another hand encloses around his wrist and soon he’s got a baby vamp licking away at the blood, lapping up every drop as the boy hums in content. 

And it’s then that the faerie notices the torn clothing and bare feet, scraped and bruised and drastically thin. He must have been starved for weeks—and suddenly Jaehwan feels bad for avoiding him for so long. He should have known the young vampire was just starving. 

Maybe he should look after him? Just for a bit longer, of course. 

Looking down, Jaehwan watches as the boy shuffles against the tree, eyes already closing, ready for a deep sleep after feeding. 

_It’d only be for a few days, so what’s the harm?_

~

It turns out a few days is actually a few weeks. 

The boy, Sanghyuk he comes to find out soon enough one night, was turned only a few months ago. The boy had been out late putting the cattle up when a vampire had caught him. And though Jaehwan had wanted to know more, he didn’t push after a warning glance Sanghyuk had given him. All he got out of him after that was that the vampire, a woman, had been both beautiful and frightening, hair a pale blonde and eyes a frightening amber. 

And that’s what led Jaehwan to believe she had been a Fae. Because from what he has gathered, vampires look just like they did when human, or in Sanghyuk’s makers case, fae. And just like Jaehwan this particular fae—er, vampire had amber eyes, a bright golden but unlike Jaehwan’s, Sanghyuk had said the undertone of her’s was pink where Jaehwan’s is violet. 

It’s strange to think of a vampire faerie, but he knows they exist. Although, he could live without meeting one. 

After that conversation, one held in Jaehwan’s quaint little kitchen—Jaehwan sipping tea and Sanghyuk blood (in a cup this time)—the faerie finds that he rather enjoys Sanghyuk’s company, vampire or not. 

But he also finds out that Sanghyuk is actually quite a terror. 

As in right at the moment Jaehwan finds himself with a lapful of a bustling vampire, the boy obviously not realising just how big he is, or rather, knowing _exactly_ that. 

“Sanghyuk, for the last—” Sanghyuk squirms and lays all his weight down, squishing the faerie under him on the small chair, “— _gah!_ For the last time, you _cannot_ use me as _furniture_!”

But the vampire just laughs and settles back further, long limbs splayed out and head titled back to rest on top of Jaehwan’s. The faerie grumbles and give a hearty poke to the younger’s side, receiving a satisfying yelp as the vampire rolls off and lands unceremoniously on the floor. Jaehwan looks down to see the other pouting, bottom lip jutted out ever so slightly. 

“Now that wasn’t very nice.”

“Never said I was. You’re not that light, you know.”

“Yeah, well you aren’t that comfortable. Too much bone and flab,” Sanghyuk bites back, but his eyes are full of mirth as they stare up at the faerie. 

“You brat,” Jaehwan says even as he feels a smile pull at his lips. 

“You love it,” Sanghyuk singsongs and makes kissy-faces, laughing at the disgusted expression he receives.

Jaehwan settles back against the chair without replying, but the smile remains.

Maybe he does love it. Maybe he loves all of it. 

~

After about seven months with Sanghyuk still sticking around, Jaehwan decides to hell with it and asks the boy if he wants to live with him. And to his surprise the younger tears up almost immediately. 

“Oh, oh yes. God, _yes_ ,” Sanghyuk croaks as he tackles Jaehwan in a tight hug. The faerie squawks but lets the vampire hug him, even if his ribs are most certainly bending the _wrong way_. “I thought you’d never ask and I was beginning to wonder if I was just being a pest and now that you’ve asked me I feel so—so freaking happy. Oh _fuck_ , I’m going to cry.”

Jaehwan laughs breathlessly but leans back to lightly smack Sanghyuk’s head, tutting a bit. “Hey, no foul language now, mister. Not under my roof . . . er, vines.”

Sanghyuk throws back his head and laughs, eyes squinted adorably and mouth opened wide, and even though his fangs are out ever so slightly, Jaehwan doesn’t feel troubled at all as he laughs along and squishes Sanghyuk in a tight hug, just a tiny bit awkward given the boy is just a little taller than him. 

But none of that is important, not when he finally has Sanghyuk. Or well, so he thinks. 

Because not even a month later it happens. 

Jaehwan is asleep in his bed, Sanghyuk beside him as the younger has come accustomed to sharing a bed with the faerie, when said faerie feels a slight nudge against his arm. Grumbling, Jaehwan turns over to lie on his side, wings limp on the sheets behind him. When nothing else comes he settles back down, and is just about to drift off—

When that annoying nudge is back, this time more insistent as a finger prods his side. But the faerie doesn’t react, still too dead to the world even as he feels a warm hand rest on his shoulder before he’s turned to lie on his back—which he does so without a fight. And when something and moist presses against his neck he still doesn’t move. 

“Jaehwan . . . “

Jaehwan groans and makes to turn away again before hands hold him down. Strong hands. 

“Jaehwan . . . “ A voice hisses in his ear, hot breath tickling the sensitive tips and making him whine as he groggily comes to, just slightly though. Enough to see who the fuck is waking him up at this unholy hour—and of course it’s Sanghyuk, eyes wide as he looks down at Jaehwan form where he is perched up on his forearms, hands resting against Jaehwan’s shoulder. 

The faerie groans and tries to turn to no avail, so he glares up through squinted lids to try to assess the situation, but the room is far too dark and the vampire’s face is just a mask of shadows, only a faint outline visible. 

“Sanghyuk,” he croaks, voice cracking and heavy with sleep. “What do you want? It can’t even be close to sunrise yet, and you must realize a handsome fae like me needs his beauty sleep.”

He expects laughter, but instead he only receives a whine and then a mouth, hot and moist, is pressed to the bend of his neck. Sanghyuk murmurs something unintelligible and when Jaehwan tries to move back, the younger whines again and his grip tightens to pull the faerie back. 

“Please, oh please, Jaehwan. Just let me,” the hot mouth moves across his neck and stops just above his pulse, breath moist and harsh. “ _Please_.”

Now that should have been a clear sign something was wrong, but with Jaehwan being Jaehwan (faerie or not), he does the most logical thing and tries to find a solution in his sleep-ridden state—just not in the best way. 

“Sanghyuk, fuck, whatever you need, just—just get it. Go for it or whatever you please. Now, _please_ , let me rest.”

Everything goes still as he finishes, and thinking he can finally go back to sleep Jaehwan sighs and lets his eyes slip closed—

Only to have them open a moment later when two sharp bursts of pain sear through his neck. 

Crying out, Jaehwan arches and tries to dislodge the fangs buried in his throat, but Sanghyuk’s grip only tightens as the vampire settles on top of him, straddling his waist as he holds the faerie down and takes in large mouthfuls of Jaehwan’s precious blood. 

But even as Jaehwan struggles he feels a small pull as heat pools in his stomach at the stray moan Sanghyuk gives as he drinks heartily. And the faerie can hear every swallow with the vampire so close, _feeding_ on him. And even though it should be disgusting and wrong, Jaehwan can’t help but like the pulling feeling as Sanghyuk suckles desperately.

But it’s all over soon as Sanghyuk suddenly rears back, and Jaehwan barely has time to mutter a few words are the candles around the room are lit before he watches the vampire fall against the bed on his side, face twisted painfully and mouth streaked with gold— _faerie blood._

Sanghyuk arches and cries out as his hands clench the sheets tightly, and it’s then that Jaehwan remembers why Fae blood is so potent to vampires.

 _It’s an aphrodisiac._

“Shit,” Jaehwan curses as he kneels beside Sanghyuk, who is now writhing against the sheets, forehead broken out in a cold sweat and mouth open wide as his fangs glint in the candlelight. Jaehwan has a fleeting moment to just see how beautiful Sanghyuk is, before a strangled gasp escapes the younger and makes the faerie look down involuntarily as Sanghyuk’s hips buck in the air. 

He’s hard, and it’s painfully obvious. A large tent in the boy’s trousers, and the sight almost, almost makes Jaehwan moan. But he restrains himself as Sanghyuk whines again and reaches out as he seems to notice that Jaehwan is still there. 

And it’s then that Jaehwan knows he just _has_ to have him. _All of him._

“Jaeh—— _Jaehwan_ ,” he gasps, lovely eyes focused on the fae where he’s frozen beside Sanghyuk, still kneeling down. His gaze is desperate. “I need—I need help. _Please_ , Jaehwan, _help me_.”

The pleading, paired with those lovely, soft gasps, shakes Jaehwan out of his stupor and into action. Settling down to lie alongside Sanghyuk, Jaehwan places a hand on the burning skin of the younger’s arm and coos softly. 

“Shh . . . it’ll be alright, Sanghyukkie.” Sanghyuk whimpers at the words and jerks when Jaehwan moves the hand slowly down his arm, stopping just above the waistband of his trousers. The faerie rests his lips over the vampire’s ear, making sure to mouth at the burning flesh. “Just let me take care of you.”

Before the other can protest, Jaehwan is on him in an instant, straddling him much like Sanghyuk had done to him not long ago. Then the faerie’s plush, full lips are on Sanghyuk’s and the vampire seems to snap, hands clawing at Jaehwan’s shoulders as the faerie moans and dominates the kiss, prying Sanghyuk’s mouth open to clash their teeth, tongues twisting in a fierce battle the younger only barely manages to keep up with. 

Then it’s over and Sanghyuk lies there, dazed with his hands still in the air, before he feels Jaehwan shift and then his pants are being removed. It all happens so quick, even for his keen eyes, and soon Sanghyuk is totally naked beneath the older, cock erect and leaking against his trembling stomach. It’s all so very obscene and Sanghyuk tries to close his legs to no avail as the faerie moves down to practically engulf his length. 

Sanghyuk shouts and throws his head back, spine arching beautifully as Jaehwan immediately starts bobbing his head and humming on every upstroke, driving the poor boy mad. And it isn’t long before Jaehwan can feel the length pulse in throat. So he pulls off, much to Sanghyuk’s dismay, and sits up to grin at how debauched Sanghyuk looks now, hair even more so a mess and eyes gleaming as he pants, taking in harsh breaths. 

Jaehwan looks over the younger hungrily, dark gold hair ruffled slightly as he licks his lips of some stray pre-come, Sanghyuk moaning at the sight, helpless against this ethereal creature, too perfect to actually exist. But he does, and he wants Sanghyuk just as badly as the younger wants him, it seems. 

“God, I could just eat you up,” Jaehwan whispers, still staring down at the vampire beneath him like he can’t believe this is happening. Then he smiles in a way Sanghyuk can only describe as being naughty and he just knows the fae’s next words are going to be just as awful. “ . . . oh but it seems I already have, haven’t I?” 

Sanghyuk swats weakly at the faerie’s shoulder and gives his best glare even as his cock throbs at the words, wanting to be back in that heat. Jaehwan tuts and glances down as Sanghyuk’s cock bobs a few times, crown weeping pearly drops of pre-come that have his mouth watering. And Sanghyuk himself is deliciously appetizing, skin glistening with sweat and chest heaving. Who would have thought a faerie could have such a creature in his bed, beneath him. 

The thought sends shivers down Jaehwan’s spine. But he holds himself back from devouring this precious creature. Just barely, though. 

“What do you want, Sanghyuk?” Jaehwan asks, voice deeper than usual and husky. It makes Sanghyuk whine pitifully. 

“God, I—I don’t know. I just— _anything_ . . . _please_ , Jaehwan,” Sanghyuk gasps, throat closing up on a sob. 

Jaehwan moans, thoughts immediately going haywire. He can literally do anything to this boy. They both want it. But there’s also something Jaehwan wants more than anything. 

He wants Sanghyuk inside him. 

So with that thought in mind Jaehwan leans back to take off his own clothes, cock just as hard as Sanghyuk’s and leaking as it rests heavily against the younger’s stomach. Sanghyuk gulps as he takes in the sight, because Jaehwan is _huge_. 

But catching the younger’s stare, Jaehwan just smiles knowingly and reaches over to grab a jar of balm from his nightstand; a small log. Opening up the jar, Jaehwan dips three fingers into the slick substance, Sanghyuk watching the whole time, and places the jar beside them, not caring if the contents spill. Then, with the younger still gazing up at him in question, Jaehwan braces one hand on Sanghyuk’s chest, broad and firm, and spreads his legs to where he’s straddling Sanghyuk again before he reaches his other hand back to circle one slick finger on his rim, catching slightly. 

Jaehwan gasps and so does Sanghyuk as the faerie works himself open until he’s rolling back on four fingers, hips jerking as he easily finds that special spot that has his cock throbbing as moans spill from his kiss-swollen mouth. 

Sanghyuk watches all of this with wide eyes, hands grasped tightly onto Jaehwan’s hips, and when they tighten even more at a particularly loud moan Jaehwan gives, the faerie knows it’s time. He pulls his fingers out without much finesse and crouches above Sanghyuk before reaching behind to grasp at the younger’s length, lining it up before slowly lowering himself until Sanghyuk has bottomed out, balls pressed against Jaehwan’s plump cheeks. 

They both moan as Jaehwan starts to swivel his hips almost right off, the older bracing his hands on Sanghyuk’s chest to get better leverage before he bounces anew, his own cock bobbing at the speed. The feeling is wonderful and something Jaehwan hasn’t experienced for a couple of centuries. The faerie’s wings flap as Jaehwan begins to feel tired, thighs burning. And as they expand out and help lift him to drop back down, glimmer falls, this time pale blue. It lands on both Jaehwan and Sanghyuk and right when it makes contact with the vampire, he cries out and grips Jaehwan’s hips so tight there are bound to be bruises later, perfect impressions of Sanghyuk’s large hands. 

“Ah, _ah_ , Jaehwan. I can’t—not much longer. Oh, fuck, you feel so good. So _tight_.” Sanghyuk pants as the faerie picks up his pace at the words, full bottom making obscene sounds as it comes in contact with Sanghyuk’s thick thighs, some of the excess lubrication dripping down Jaehwan’s stretched entrance and over Sanghyuk’s swollen testes. It all feels and sounds so ludicrously dirty—and he loves every minute of it. 

But it isn’t going so well for Jaehwan. The faerie just can’t seem to get off. Yes, he has a wonderfully thick cock currently stretching him wide and the perfect view of seeing Sanghyuk fall apart—but it just isn’t enough. 

Suddenly Sanghyuk moans again and Jaehwan sees what he’s been looking for. The young vampire’s fangs are unsheathed and shining in the candlelight. They look sharper than any blade Jaehwan has seen and the thought of them digging into his flesh again makes him moan loudly. 

Leaning down, Jaehwan grabs ahold of Sanghyuk’s face, cupping his cheeks, and forces the boy to look at him as he slows his thrusting until he is just minutely grinding against the younger, swiveling his hips every now and then. It seems to clear Sanghyuk’s head for a moment as he stares up at Jaehwan, clearly desperate for more. And so is Jaehwan.

“Sanghyuk, darling,” Jaehwan purrs. “I need you to bite me again. Just one more time. Can you do that, dear? Can you bury your aching fangs in me as I ride you?”

Sanghyuk whimpers, eyes locked with Jaehwan’s, the faerie’s irises flashing violet. 

He wants to say no, that he is too afraid of losing control, but he’s come to find that he’s utterly helpless against this faerie. 

“Yes,” Sanghyuk gasps as Jaehwan nips at his neck, tender flesh caught between blunt teeth. “Yes, I will bite you—” Jaehwan grins, triumphant, “ . . . but only on your wrist.”

Frowning , Jaehwan leans back. His wrist? But where is the fun in that . . . no, that just won’t do. Although . . .

“Mmm . . . fine.”

Sitting back, Jaehwan starts up a slow grind as Sanghyuk reaches for his wrist, hands wrapping around Jaehwan’s wrist and hand easily. Then the appendage is being led to Sanghyuk’s already open mouth, fangs sharp and drawing nearer to the delicate flesh—

Jaehwan practically screeches when the fangs pop into his skin and bury themselves deep. Sanghyuk tries to pull away, eyes snapping wide at the horrendous sound, but Jaehwan doesn’t let him go. He buries his other hand in Sanghyuk’s dark locks, pulling him back easily. And when Sanghyuk is sure Jaehwan is fine, he lets his eyes slip closed and begins to drink, small mouthfuls this time. 

Jaehwan moans at the pull of his flesh, Sanghyuk’s pretty lips flat against his wrist as he drinks. And when he sees a small line of golden blood drip from Sanghyuk’s mouth, Jaehwan can’t help how he clenches around the cock still buried deep inside him. And that causes a chain reaction Jaehwan never could have imagined. 

Suddenly Jaehwan is flipped, now lying on the bed, face-down in the soft pillows. He doesn’t know how he has gotten there or what in the hell has happened until hands are pulling him up until he’s on all fours, and then a strong, hot body lays across his back—right between his wings—as Sanghyuk slides back into Jaehwan with ease. The feeling of fullness, and the new position, makes Jaehwan grunt and then hiss as Sanghyuk wastes no time in starting up a frantic pace, pulling almost all the way out before burying himself inside Jaehwan’s clenching entrance over and over again until the faerie is a moaning mess, cock bobbing between his legs as it hangs heavily. 

And when Jaehwan can’t imagine it getting any more intense—sanghyuk bites him again. Not in the neck and most certainly not in his wrist given both hands are struggling to hold the poor faerie up. No, Sanghyuk bites him right where his wings are the thickest, where they meet the rest of his body. 

Jaehwan arches at the hot pain, trying to dislodge the vampire or ask for more, he doesn’t know. All he can think of is the white-hot pleasure that spikes through his core and makes his cock throb painfully before he’s releasing all over the sheets below him, crying out until his voice is hoarse and his body weak as he comes down from his high. But Sanghyuk hasn’t stopped yet, still pounding away as he wraps one arm around Jaehwan’s waist to haul him back until they’re both kneeling. 

This position makes Jaehwan keen as his sanity is repeatedly lashed at with how sensitive he is, Sanghyuk giving no help as he chases his release. Which comes shortly after, Sanghyuk burying himself deep as he takes one last swallow and releases the faerie.

They both fall to the bed, gasping. And Jaehwan barely manages to scoot out from underneath the big oaf of a vampire, wincing a bit as Sanghyuk’s still half-hard cock slips out, before rolling onto his back, chest heaving. He looks over to see Sanghyuk in much of the same state, resting on his side as he stares at Jaehwan like he can’t believe what just happened was real. 

But it was, and Jaehwan doesn’t regret it even one bit. 

Leaning over, Jaehwan plants a loud kiss on Sanghyuk’s lips, still stained with his own blood, and Sanghyuk smiles sheepishly before initiating another kiss, this time deep and slow. And Jaehwan doesn’t even care that he’s tasting his own blood on the other’s tongue. Because this is Sanghyuk, and there’s nothing that could change his feelings towards the younger. 

Pulling away, Jaehwan rests his forehead against Sanghyuk’s and laughs breathlessly. 

“We are most definitely doing that again,” he says, smiling impishly. 

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes and flops onto his back in exasperation, but Jaehwan can see the smile lurking on the edges of the other’s beautifully bowed lips. And he thinks this is something he can get used to. Having all of Sanghyuk. Body and soul.


End file.
